


Gushing

by Redmoog



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Shockwave expresses his opinions about the Predacons.





	Gushing

"Steve," said Shockwave in his monotonous voice. Many of the Vehicons shared the joke on why was Shockwave a tank and not a drone - because his voice droned. Get it? 

Steve halted and turned towards the purple scientist, his thin visor and mask blocking his expression effectively. He didn't want Shockwave knowing he wasn't interested, lest he became one of the mech's more gruesome experimental subjects. 

"I love Predaking," said Shockwave, expecting some form of reaction. Not everyone liked the Predacon. 

Steve listened politely, not giving Shockwave the reaction he wanted. 

"His frame is perfect, and his color scheme is beautiful and warm like the heat of his flame."

Steve started recording and told himself to store this memory in his processor, and mark it: Shockwave Waxes Poetic.

"He is savage," Shockwave went on. "Both socially and when killing. Not quite unlike Lord Megatron."

Steve thought there had to be something wrong with Shockwave, or he wouldn't be talking with a lowly Vehicon for no reason. Shockwave didn't do idle chatter. 

"You are dismissed," said Shockwave, still maintaining that neutral drone. His single optic surveyed Steve. 

Steve pivoted on his heel and started walking back the way he came, back to the Vehicons' rec room. He had to tell the others of this.

•••

Shockwave found another Vehicon to gush about his Predacons to.

"V1NC3," he said somehow. "Listen for a minute." His internal chronometer started counting one earth minute. He didn't have a lot of time. Earth days were so short.

Vince stopped for a moment, hoping to get a monologue like what his comrade Steve had gotten. 

"It's about Darksteel," said Shockwave.

"Is he fine?" V1NC3 inquired politely.

"Yes," Shockwave answered. "But I love his beak. The way his beak turned out is amazing. It's curved just right...it comes to a graceful point. It expresses his beauty when he opens it to screech."

V1NC3 listened to this speech politely. He didn't care. 

"His color is perfect. It's a blue that fits him well. It matches his frame. He has four legs, unlike his comrade Skylynx. It makes him seem predatory yet like one of those earth-based parrots."

"Yes, sir," said V1NC3.

"You do not have to reply. I am trying to gush. Replying is not the logical option unless I ask for an opinion, is it?"

V1NC3 kept silent at that. It was very logical indeed. 

"His tail is not as elegant or unique as Predaking's, but it's the favorite part of his body. I often see him snuggling with his tail before slipping into recharge."

V1NC3 continued listening, albeit with a tinge of impatience. He had places to go, people to meet...

"One minute is over. I must take my leave," said Shockwave finally.

"Yes, sir," said V1NC3.

Shockwave turned and left, but had a few parting words. "I love my Predacons."

V1NC3 ignored the other mech and went about his business. 

•••

"Skylynx is a very warrior-like green," Shockwave commented casually to Knock Out. Shockwave did not like the cherry red racer, but very often Lord Megatron partnered them together for projects, and who was he to defy his master?

"Red's always better," Knock Out argued in a cool a manner as he could manage. "If you're going for a warrior look red's fiercer than green."

"Green makes Skylynx seem predatory, wild, yet warrior-like," said Shockwave. 

"Red...is not the color of spilled energon," Knock Out admitted. "But if you get the right shade anyone with that color can scare the humans to bits."

"Humans are inconsequential." Shockwave's single red optic could not swivel, so he turned his helm to focus on the medic. "I would advise that you do not spend too much of your time observing their ways and racing against them."

"I have plenty of time."

"It is illogical to take such an interest in a species insignificant to beings like us. When we return to Cybertron the humans will not affect us, for the mere reason that they would not be able to locate our planet. You may get sentimental."

"That's not true." Knock Out set aside a complicated instrument. "But we aren't here to discuss humans. I believe you said Skylynx wanted a repaint?"

"No," said Shockwave. "You are trying to paint him red. I am not going to let you. Skylynx is green and always will be green."

Knock Out huffed, defeated. "Fine."

"His talons are also worth the price of pedicures," Shockwave said thoughtfully. "How much do they cost for Predacons?"

Knock Out didn't know, nor did he care, so he said, "More than one for a bot."

"So I'd expected." Shockwave knew that. Knock Out was useless. He just didn't get out enough for anyone to know to ask him. "They could easily rip you in half."

"I am aware," Knock Out replied dryly. "That's why I avoid them."

"I love all of my Predacons," said Shockwave again, pointedly ignoring Knock Out's response. "I love all of my projects. I love science."

"I didn't expect such a passionate display."

"You lack the mental capacity to expect anything."

"That is probably the most illogical thing I've ever heard you say."

Shockwave hid his offense well behind his lack of a face and inexpressive optic.

"Behave, KO," said Breakdown jovially, entering the room. "Just because this ship's gloomy doesn't mean you have to be gloomy too."

"Of course," Knock Out said smoothly, before initiating a productive silence that lasted three hours.

When they were done, Shockwave felt the need to talk about his Predacons again. "Predaking is bigger than Skylynx, who is bigger than Darksteel."

Breakdown shot Knock Out a questioning look. Knock Out shook his helm. He had no idea what had triggered this gushing Shockwave. 

"It is only logical that you listen to me, after all I hear from Knock Out about you, Breakdown," said Shockwave, leading the heavy-duty mech to wonder what he meant. "Skylynx's optic ridges are strangely abundant."

"Huh," said Breakdown. "Interesting."

"It isn't," Knock Out disagreed openly. 

"It's cosmetic," Breakdown pointed out, which made Knock Out shut up and listen.

"I will be increasing the flexibility of Predaking's tail for a period of time. There has to be advantages."

Knock Out snickered. "Starscream won't like it."

"What Starscream likes and does not like is none of my concern."

Breakdown made a noise of agreement. No one liked Starscream. 

Shockwave finished his part of the work. "I will take my leave now." He turned and promptly left. 

Knock Out said, "Good riddance." 

But for the first time, Breakdown didn't agree with his doctor. He had rather enjoyed hearing Shockwave go on and on the way he sometimes did about Knock Out, though the racer didn't know it. Breakdown didn't intend for him to ever find out. Knock Out had an abundance of pride already. He didn't need encouragement. 

Knock Out studied him. "You want him back?"

Breakdown shrugged non-committedly. 

Knock Out huffed again and finished his work. "Well, you always have me."

Breakdown smiled. "Yeah, I do."

They enjoyed a peaceful rest of the day without the lectures of a purple ex-senator.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad.


End file.
